Leo Galante
Leo Galante (1887-?) is the consigliere of the Vinci crime family. Leone is an astute man with gray hair but should not be underestimated, despite his age. The Sicilian-born has the nickname "the Lion". Like many Italians, Leo fled the Mussolini regime sometime before the outbreak of the Second World War, coming to Empire Bay to reside in a palatial estate in the hills of Highbrook. At his introduction in 1945, he is in prison for attempted robbery, illegal weapon possession and conspiracy. He previously spent some years behind bars in Sicily for murder and perjury, among other things. Leo's known Vinci associates include Don Franco Vinci, Pepe Costa and Derek Papalardo. As consigliere, he was important in mediating the negotiated peace that ended the Vinci-Moretti War. In prison, Leo was so impressed with Vito's raw fighting ability, he accepted Vito into his circle as a sparring partner for Pepe Costa. Vito soon proved to be the more capable earner and was put to work as an enforcer, helping settle Leo's affairs before his 1951 release. Once Leo was released from prison, he influenced the parole board to release Vito four years ahead of sentence, and later convinced the Falcone crime family to "make" Vito and Joe Barbaro. Soon after Vito is made, Carlo Falcone decides to cover some illicit business by attempting to eliminate the Vincis. Identifying Leone Galante as the brains of the Vinci operation, Falcone's first order in the vendetta is a hit on Leo. Eddie Scarpa tasks Henry Tomasino for the job when Vito declines. Viewing Leo as a father figure, Vito warns him of the incoming killer and attempts to sneak him out of his estate. Depending on the Player's actions, Leo is either caught by Henry and makes an undisclosed life-sparing deal with him, or escapes undetected via a bedsheet rope to the lawn. In either case, Vito then drives Leo to the train station in his pajamas, and Leo disappears. In the final chapter, Leo returns from his exile to offer Vito a chance at redemption, by killing Carlo Falcone. Family *Genevieve Ferrari (mother) *Michele Galante (father) *Michele Galante Jr. (brother) *Nunzio Galante (brother) Trivia *His favourite color is apparentely indigo due to all his cars being indigo and his tie being indigo. *His favourite game seems to be chess as said by prisoners in the jail that he and Vito shared. *His fate in "Chapter 11: A Friend of Ours" is chosen by the player as Vito can either hide with Leo under the bed saying "It always works in the movies" or hiding in the closet, resulting in Henry finding them both and later agree on letting him off the hook. If Vito decides to move to the balcony, he will throw down some sheets as a rope and escape with Leo to the train station, if you decide to hide in the shower, Henry will say "You'll have to do better then that old man" and shoot, causing Vito to fall out dead. (You have to restart the mission). *On their way to the train station, Leo says he is going to Lost Heaven. *Some of Leo's fighters inside prison state that he was once a bare-fist fighter before becoming a famous prize-fighter. Mission Appearances *Time Well Spent *Balls and Beans *A Friend of Ours *Per Aspera Ad Astra Galante, Leone Galante, Leone